1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of displaying information in a mobile terminal having a touch screen. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of determining a current mode corresponding to a touch input and displaying at least one of a displacement value indicating movement of a touch area and a mode icon indicating the current mode distinctively.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments of information and telecommunication technology and of semiconductor technology, various mobile terminals have become popular. Recent mobile terminals provide various functions, such as multimedia, wireless Internet, short-range radio communication and mobile broadcast functions, in addition to their basic functions of voice communication and character message transmission. More particularly, the size, design, display resolution and user interface of the mobile terminals are being improved.
According to this trend, methods for applying a touch screen to the mobile terminals are being developed. The touch screen enables both input and display operations to be performed in a single display unit. Because the touch screen can replace the function of a keypad, the size of the touch screen may be increased, and thereby a user may operate the mobile terminals more conveniently. Therefore, research and development of touch screens is very active. However, there remain many areas to be improved for user convenience in using the touch screen.